


Fin de un año, Un año nuevo!

by NeaHS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaHS/pseuds/NeaHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminaba un año, y mi vida es un desastre o al menos no veo que llegue a algun lugar ... talvez estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, y solo necesitaba un empujoncito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin de un año, Un año nuevo!

31 de diciembre  
Wow! Y otro año que acaba, vaya que el tiempo vuela, Tirado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo seguía pensando en eso. Mi vida era un desastre y quien podría imaginárselo demonios he sobrevivido a cosas peores y algo tan estúpido tiene mi vida asi, como es eso si quiera posible?  
He sobrevivido a la secundaria, al hecho de que mi mejor amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo, al hecho de que dicho amigo me abandonara por su chica, a un Kanima, a una manada de Alphas, a una druida psicópata haciendo sacrificios y ohhhhh lo mejor del combo a una posesión de un demonio que aunque fue la peor no fue la ultima, no olvidemos el momento en que muchos trataron de asesinar a mis amigos, y muchas después de esas y ahora a mis 21 años esto me esta matando , es eso posible? Me pregunto a mi mismo mientras me giro en mi cama para ver hacia la pared. Eran las 5 de la mañana y dentro de unas cuantas horas entrara un nuevo año.  
Tengo una gran familia eso no lo dudo , mi papa está sano, esta bien ahora esta con Melissa y no podría ser mas feliz , Melissa siempre fue una madre para mi después de lo de mama y ahora ya puedo aceptarlo sin sentirme mal , ella es una madre para mi , nunca olvidare a mi mama pero se que ella estaría feliz de que al fin acepte a Melissa como tal, ella vive en casa con papa, Scott esta en casa también ahora por supuesto tiene su propia habitación, ahora somos verdaderamente hermanos y nada nos separa , se que cometió sus errores y aun mas importante el lo sabe, pero quien no los comete? Esta estudiando Veterinaria y le va súper bien, estoy seguro que se hara socio de Deaton. Su relación con Kira va viento en popa, esa chica es una dulzura, no se como pero nos volvimos muy cercanos, debe de ser por el hecho de que es tan amante de los comics y superhéroes como yo lo soy o que habla tanto como yo … bueno no a mi nivel pero si que habla , o talvez que somos igual de torpes no lo se pero definitivamente se convirtió en mi hermanita , aunque claro trato de no pensarlo mucho ya que Scott también lo es y si ella e smi hermanita seria incesto pero… divago ustedes entienden el punto el caso es que somos una gran trio.  
Lydia mi chica favorita se graduara en dos años y estoy segura que será la abogada mas terminada en todo California, y estoy segura que lo lograra todo desde Beacon Hills porque aunque todos hemos tratado de convencerla de que no es necesario, (después de muchas malas miradas, su ley del hielo por dos semanas, después de mucho ruegos porque nos perdonara) comprendimos que es su decisión y que si ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a irse ella tampoco tenia porque.  
Kira por cierto, esta estudiando Literatura, esta pronta a graduarse quiere escribir un libro y estoy segura que se hará una escritora muy famosa no lo dudo  
Malia tuvo ciertos problemas pero lo logro y ahora esta estudiando ARTE, pueden creerlo? Todos nos sorprendimos pero es genial dibujando déjenme decirles es toda una Piccaso o Van GHo? Como sea el punto es que es genial.  
Nuestro pequeño Liam se graduo de secundaria este año y estudiara Medicina y aunque recibió una beca deportiva para estudiar en Harvard prefirió estudiar en California como todos.  
Isaac regreso de Francia cuando nos graduamos de Secundaria, y ahora esta estudiando Historia , quiere ser maestro en Beacon High .  
Nuestro querido Parrish es mano derecha de mi papa y estoy seguro que será el próximo Sheriff cuando papa decida retirarse , es parte de la manada y estoy seguro que pronto se pondrá bien los pantalones y se le declara a Lydia, esos dos han coqueteado desde que se conocieron .  
Derek es un ayudante de papa y luego estoy seguro que será segundo al mando de Parrish , después de todo lo vivido papa le tomo mucho cariño a Derek y mas después de lo del Nogitsune papa hizo de todo para que Derek sacara su cabeza de su trasero incluso lo trajo a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, como hizo para convencerlo sigue siendo un misterio para la manada, estuvo casi dos años en casa, tiempo durante el cual toda la manada trabajábamos mucho para que Derek dejara de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, el mismo Derek le conto la historia a papa y han sido muy unidos desde entonces, y eso logro que toda la manada se uniera. Cora regreso con nosotros hace 2 años y está estudiando enfermería al parecer Melissa la inspiro a quien no ¿?  
Si todos mis amigos estaban saliendo adelante y cuanto me alegraba , todos eran felices hasta Peter que dejo de ser un idiota no un raro pero si cambio, pronto incluso todos viviríamos juntos en la renovada mansión Hale . aun faltaba un poco para eso pero pronto estaríamos juntos, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, sabía lo que venia  
Y se preguntaran, que hay con Stiles? .he ahí mi dilema chicos, Stiles Stilinski no tiene nada, no sabe que estudiar , no sabe que quiere para su futuro,( sentí como el pánico me invadía) no sabe que HACER con su futuro, y Stiles Stilinski debe dejar de hablar en 3 persona de el mismo,( sentía como ahora me costaba respirar) lleve mis piernas hacia mi pecho , era un desastre , seguía en la Universidad sin un rumbo fijo hacia gastar dinero a papa y y… sentí como mi puerta se abrió de golpe.

POV SCOTT.

Me levante de pronto sudando mire a mi alrededor ,todo estaba oscuro aun era de madrugada, busque mi teléfono y vi que eran las 5:20 me tire en mi cama fue una pesadilla rode mis ojos al no recordarla, respire tranquilo, escuche el latido de mama y John y sonreí al asegurarme que estaban bien , era el instinto de Alpha no podía evitarlo, frunci el ceño al descubrir que Stiles estaba despierto ,talvez solo fue al baño , me quede quieto esperando escuchar algún sonido y unos minutos después lo sentí , y sentí como mi propio corazón se aceleraba, Stiles estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, me levante de la cama casi cayéndome en el intento no me importo, corrí lo mas silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Stiles y abri la puerta de una vez, y al entrar sentí como mi lobo se alteraba y sabia que mis ojos brillaban , Stiles estaba en su cama apretando sus piernas en su pecho me apresure a su lado y lo tome en brazos .  
-Stiles respira, vamos hermano, tranquilo, todo estará bien , respira conmigo, lo tenia en mi pecho abrazándolo mientras el me abrazaba por mi torso, si no fuera hombre lobo estaría sangrando por la forma en que me enterraba sus uñas, trate de tomar tanto dolor de Stiles como pude pero un ataque de pánico es mas psicológico y no hay mucho dolor que tomar, un momento después lo que me parecieron horas, después de palabras tranquilizadoras, Stiles comenzó a tranquilizarse  
Tome su cara en mis manos para que me vieras  
-estas mas tranquilo pregunte viendo a sus ojos, el asintió – te traeré un vaso de agua le dije levantándome el se aferró a mi voltee a verlo y vi pánico en sus ojos – hey hey tranquilo cuenta hasta 5 y veras que estaré de vuelta si lo vi a los ojos para que entendiera que no serían mas de 5 segundos, asintió – mejor te traeré leche con chocolate le dije el asintió, cuenta en vs alta asi te escucho dije antes de salir el asintió  
-1 escuche su vos, ya estaba en la cocina sacando la leche  
-2 ya metía la leche de nuevo  
-3 subía las escaleras y pase a mi habitación por mi teléfono  
4- entraba a la habitación de Stiles de nuevo  
5 estaba su lado  
-viste te dije que solo serían 5 segundos le dije sonriendo el rio bajito  
\--fanfarrón murmuro le pase el vaso y tomo unos traguitos para después tomárselo de una vez , después de sus ataques de pánico siempre toma algo dulce, cuando éramos pequeños y paso lo de Claudia eso hacíamos esta era nuestra rutina , el sheriff se encerró en su trabajo y yo siempre estaba con Stiles, y después de cada ataque yo le llevaba un vaso de leche con chocolate  
Me paso el vaso lo coloque en la mesita de noche, un segundo después estaba en la cama con Stiles entre mis piernas apoyado en mi, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Stiles hablaría cuando estuviera listo, pero estaba muy confundido hace mucho que no tenia un ataque de pánico, el ultimo fue cuando lo de Jennifer, no entiendo que pudo haber causado esto, todos estamos bien, los chicos todos están aquí, vamos a la universidad juntos, estamos en vacaciones, la manada esta mas unida que nunca, pronto viviremos juntos como una manada  
-escucho tu ruedita correr como loca murmuro Stiles , sonreí  
-le dice la olla al sartén le respondi, Stiles rio, se movió para sentarse frente a mi con sus piernas cruzadas, le imite. Lo vi durante unos minutos, el miraba hacia su regazo  
-No tenemos que hablarlo le dije tomando su mano, vamos a dormir un poco hablaremos después le dije halando de su manos, el me apretó la mano.  
-soy un perdedor murmuro eso hizo que me tensara  
-no digas eso gruñi halándolo hacia mi para abrazarlo- no eres un perdedor Stiles no te atrevas a decir eso  
-no… respiro… Scotty articulo  
-lo siento dije soltándolo para que me viera, el me sonrio  
\- si lo soy Scotty- iba a protestar pero su mano se elevó deteniéndome – déjame terminar- me calle- soy muy feliz Scott, papa esta mas que bien y es el mejor papa del mundo, ahora no solo tengo una mama que me cuida desde el cielo tengo otra que me cuida aquí en la tierra, también tengo un hermano, el mejor hermano del mundo dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí de vuelta- tengo otra hermanita que aunque es mi cuñada es mi hermana y es la mejor le dije incluso entiende mi obsesión por Star Wars me dijo, rodé mis ojos, tengo amigos que darían su vida por mi y que estoy seguro ahora mismo estarían aquí si les envio un mensaje , voltee a ver mi teléfono , el negó , no lo hagas estoy seguro que dentro de unas horas estarán aquí déjalos descansar dijo, asentí  
-podemos enviarle un mensaje a Derek. Negó con su cabeza logrando que frunciera mi seño  
-no aun me dijo asentí  
-tambien tengo un nuevo novio me dijo, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado Derek es único dijo asentí, tengo todo Scott dijo frustrado, yo mismo me sentía frustrado pero ya sabia por donde iba esto,  
-tengo todo Scotty murmuro,- pero… guardo silencio unos segundos… no se que hacer con mi vida dijo,- cerre mis ojos lo sabia ,- todos ustedes tienen planes, están estudiando , tu seras el mejor veterinario de todo California, Kira será la mejor escritora que el mundo haya conocido, Lydia será la abogada mas temida y respetada del estado, estoy seguro que Liam será un doctor excelente, Malia será la nueva Picasso, Isaac será el mejor maestro de historia conocido, Parrish será el siguiente sheriff, Derek sigue el mismo camino de papa y Parrish dijo, guardo silencio una vez mas , y yo murmuro elevando su cabeza para verme a los ojos, tenia lagrimas en los suyos, no se que quiero dijo sin pensarlo dos veces lo atraje hacia mi  
-no se que hacer Scotty, demonios tengo 21 años dijo con mi camisa entre sus puños – como seguir desde aquí, me siento perdido, papa me sigue dando dinero para la colegiatura no puedo seguir asi es estúpido y y..  
-Stiles, Stiles , respira, tranquilízate, respira conmigo hermanos , le dije haciendo círculos en su espalda con mi mano- todos pasamos por esto, talvez sepamos que hacer, pero todos pasamos por esto, y tu fuiste el que nos ayudó a encontrar una respuesta Stiles, fuiste tu, gracias a ti es que estamos haciendo lo que hacemos y amamos lo que hacemos , tu te tardaste un poco pero podemos encontrar la respuesta, calmate necesito que respires dije, poco a poco se fue calmando  
-Chicos? Voltee hacia la puerta ahí se encontraba mama en su pijama me vio a los ojos unos segundos, teniendo una pequeña conversación, Stiles el sheriff mama y yo, siempre habíamos podido hacer eso, primero yo solo lo hacia con mama y Stiles , y Stiles con migo y el Sheriff, ahora los 4 logramos hacerlo, asentí y mama tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, se acerco a la cama y me movi junto con Stiles para hacerle espacio coloco su manos en la espalda de Stiles y este se relajo bajo su tacto  
-Stiles cariño? Comenzó mama muy suave ,Stiles no volteo a verla , - bebe mírame por favor ordeno suavemente Stiles poco a poco levanto la cabeza para verla, los ojos de mama se llenaron de lagrimas una vez mas ,- Ven aquí cariño dijo abrazándolo, Stiles la abrazo de vuelta con fuerza pero con mas delicadeza- tranquilo mi niño, todo estará bien , cálmate, veras que podremos arreglar lo que sea , juntos dijo mama me vio e inclino la cabeza hacia la puerta, me levante y fui en busca de John ,llegue a la habitación d emis padres y entre suavemente para no asustar a John, me acerque a la cama y movi su brazo suavemente  
-John? Llame, - Jhon?... Papa despierta John abrió sus ojos,  
-Scott? Hijo? Pregunto aun adormilado asentí, de pronto hizo click, se sento rápidamente – Scott? Esta todo bien? Estas bien? No estas herido?  
-John..  
-Stiels esta bien? Donde esta tu mama?  
-John …  
-los chicos están bien  
-PAPA … se callo  
-estamos bien papa, todos los chicos están todos bien , mama esta con Stiles dije, fruncio su ceño  
-que sucedió pregunto levantándose de la cama  
-tuvo un ataque de pánico dije viéndolo a los ojos  
-hace mucho no tenia uno, que paso dijo frunciendo aun mas el ceño  
-creo que el se los dirá murmure viendo al suelo  
-Scott, hijo mírame, después de unos segundos de duda voltee a verlo  
-esta bien me pregunto frunci mi ceño  
-Stiles es quien tuvo el ataque de pánico gruñi, papa sonrio  
-lo se campeón pero tu gruñido y tus ojos me me dicen mucho, lo mire sorprendido , respira me dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo ,  
-lo siento dije abriendo mis ojos para ver a John, el me sonrio  
-Se que el ataque de pánico lo tuvo Stiles pero se como te afecta cuando se trata de la manada me dijo, y aun mas importante se lo que te afecta cuando se trata de Stiles me dijo, mire hacia el suelo, papa levanto mi barbilla para que lo viera,- Hey sea lo que sea lo resolveremos, Stiles estará bien , los chicos estarán bien , pronto encontraremos una respuesta dijo, le sonreí y lo abrace  
-Gracias papa dije en su oído, sentí como su corazón daba un vuelco como sucedía cada vez que le llamaba papa  
-no tienes porque hijo dijo, y sentí como mi propio corazón dio ese salto- ahora vamos con tu mama y tu hermano a haber que sucede dijo me separe de el, asintiendo

Melissa POV  
Vi como Scott salió de la habitación y me centre en Stiles que seguía aferrado a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
-discúlpame susurro fruncí mi ceño  
-porque te disculpas cariño le pregunte Stiles se separo un poco de mi viendo hacia abajo  
-Siempre has estado me dijo incline mi cabeza a un lado confundida pero no dije nada- siempre estuviste a mi lado dijo levanto su cabeza para verme con lagrimas en sus ojos, tome sus manos en las mías, - cuando mama murió nunca me abandonaste, nos abandonaste dijo, siempre nos apoyaste dejabas que Scott estuviera encerrado conmigo dia y noche sin importar que, venias cada noche a hacernos cena y dejabas para papa aunque estuvieras muerta de cansancio, procurabas que yo comiera bien, que papa no solo bebiera y cuidabas de mi como si fuera Scotty, ayudaste a papa a dejar de beber, siempre me apoyaste y acompañaste a mis terapias, guardo silencio un momento, siempre fui un idiota, no quería aceptarlo porque me sentía culpable de hacer sentir mal a mama y nunca entendí que ella estaría feliz de que fueras tú, rio con amargura, siempre fuiste tu dijo viéndome a los ojos , yo ya derramaba lagrimas llorando , lo siento … mama dijo y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, siempre lo has sido Melissa y fui un tonto, porque no solo tenia una mama tenia dos , una que me cuidaba desde el cielo y otra que me cuidaba aquí.  
Miraba hacia sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre me recordaban a Claudia, a su bondad, a su alegría, a su hiperactividad, a su ingenuidad, ese niño que paso por demasiado a una corta edad, algo que ningún niño debe vivir, y que aun asi alegraba la vida de todos,  
-te amo mama me dijo y te agradezco por hacernos tan felices, a papa y a mi dijo sonriendo. Lo abrace fuerte y me separe para verlo a los ojos  
-yo también te amo mi niño, no tienes que disculparte por nada ni mucho menos que agradecer ustedes dos completaron mi vida y la de Scott, tu siempre estuviste ahí para Scott en sus peores momentos, y no solo para el sino para todos, ahora todos encontraremos una respuesta a lo que te esta molestando, juntos dije sonriendo el me abrazo una vez mas.  
La cama se hundió detrás de mi y detrás de Stiles, John tras de mi y Scott detrás de Stiles, ambos nos abrazaron, y asi estuvimos durante unos segundos.  
-Quieres contarnos lo que sucede pregunto John separándose, logrando que todos lo hiciéramos, Stiles volteo a ver a Scott y este asintió tomando una de sus manos .  
STILES POV  
Mire a Scott y este tomo mi mano sonriendo y asintiendo. Le sonreí de vuelta. Mire a mama y a papa, suspire y como siempre solo hable sin filtro alguno  
\- Estoy perdido comencé nuestros padres fruncieron el ceño- tengo 21 años y no se qué hacer con mi vida segui ambos entendieron al instante, todos los chicos tiene… saben que hacer en su futuro, todos están estudiando lo que quieren… pero yo … yo no se… no tengo idea… Melissa tomo mi otras manos sonriéndome  
\- A tu edad pase lo mismo dijo Scott y yo abrimos nuestros ojos, ella sonrio- su padre no me deja mentir, ambos volteamos a ver a papa y el asintió sonriendo, volteamos a ver a Melissa de nuevo- tus padres me ayudaron dijo abrimos nuestros ojos una vez mas y volteando a ver nuevamente a papa que rio antes de asentir, regresamos nuestra atención a Melissa- Rafael dijo logrando que ambos hiciéramos una mueca, ellos rieron – en ese tiempo quería que estudiara pero no tenia idea de que estudiar, Scott y tu tenia dos años en ese tiempo, asi que estaba perdida, que podía estudiar, no sabia si quiera que hacer con mi vida tenia un bebe, un esposo que apenas miraba, suspiro volteando a ver a papa y sonriéndole, pero los tenia a ellos dijo regresando a nosotros, Claudia y John, ellos me ayudaron a descubrir que quería ayudar a las personas pero no como lo hacían los doctore, quería hacerlo de una forma mas personal , se rio recuero que estuvimos toda una noche en mi casa junto a ellos, imitando varias profesiones para ver en cual me interesaba mas, papa se rio volteamos a verlo  
\- Nos hubieran visto… se detuvo un momento – en realidad lo hicieron dijo logrando que ambos rieran lo vimos extrañados  
\- Ambos estaban con nosotros dijo Melissa, pero claro estaban muy pequeños dijo sonriendo con dulzura,  
\- Recuerdo que ambos rodaban en el suelo de la risa dijo papa, aun siendo muy pequeños añadió  
\- Cierto, Claudia siempre era la persona que tenia el problemas mientras que yo la ayudaba, y su padre era el que juzgaba, - rio un poco- créeme cariño que si tu sarcasmo y obviedad lo sacaste de tu padre tu dramatismo lo heredaste de tu madre dijo, ella si que sabía ponerle picante a las escenas asi que después de toda una noche con cafés y haciéndoles miles de escenas , eran las seis de la mañana y estábamos agotados y las ideas se nos agotaban  
\- A tu madre se le ocurrió algo dijo papa Melissa asintió- no nos dijo nada solo se levanto llevo su taza al lava platos y cuando se dio la vuelta se tiro al suelo gritando de dolor  
\- Puedes imaginarte el susto que nos dio esa mujer ene se momento pregunto Melissa negando con una sonrisa , papa rio  
\- Ambos nos levantamos como locos hacia ella , yo quise levantarla pero grito mas  
\- Aun no entiendo como ustedes dos no se despertaron añadió Melissa, estaban en la sala  
\- Yo también me lo pregunto dijo papa, el punto es que cuando trate de levantarla y grito mas Melissa me dijo que no la tocara y que la dejara a ella, que debía calmarme para poder ayudar, se acercó a Claudia y le comenzó a hacer preguntas con mucha calma y dulzura, de la nada Claudia se levantó sonriéndonos con sus brazos abiertos y dijo  
\- ´´ Ahí lo tienes ‘’ dijeron al unísono , Scott y yo volteamos a vernos y después a ellos  
\- Lo se asi quedamos nosotros dijo Melissa negando con su cabeza una vez mas, asi que John le dijo que si acaso quería matarnos, y ella le contesto que si acaso no lo veíamos , nosotros por supuesto seguíamos sin entender, y ella rodo sus ojos,- yo rodé mis ojos- asi dijo Melissa justo como tu lo acabas de hacer dijo sonriéndome con dulzura le sonreí de vuelta-  
\- Asi que Melissa le dijo que si lo que estaba tratando de decirnos es que quería estudiar actuación, por supuesto que ella nos contestó que aunque era muy buena actriz , no no era eso, Melissa y yo rodamos nuestros ojos, Claudia suspiro frustrada y nos explico  
\- Simplemente dijo que tenia que ser una enfermera dijo Melissa, yo le pregunte que porque enfermera, ya habíamos visto que lo de doctor no funcionaba para mi , y ella dijo que era diferente, las enfermeras tenían mas contacto con la personas ya que son quienes tienen que buscar la forma de hacer hablar a los paciente cuando se ponían tercos y que quien mas que yo era capaz de hacer eso.  
\- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio viéndola continuo papa ella solo nos sonreía, ambos comenzamos reir y después la vimos mal  
\- Asi que yo técnicamente le grite que si acaso quería matarnos, que porque no nos había dicho que era otra escena  
\- Y ella bien fresca contesto que asi seria mas real para Melissa dijo papa, todos nos reímos  
\- Y así descubrí que quería ser enfermera dijo mama sonriendo  
\- Wow dije  
\- Wow dijo Scott  
\- Ahora comenzó papa- eso haremos dijo ambos lo vimos extrañados  
\- Así descubriremos que quieres estudiar dijo Mama , y será mejor, porque no solo nos tienes a nosotros sino a muchos amigos que estoy segura no tardaran en entrar a esta casa pidiendo comida, y que pasaran el resto de sus vacaciones creando escenas para ver que estudiaras termino, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas  
\- Papa ha gastado mucho dinero murmure Melissa me tomo de la barbilla haciendo que los viera pero quien hablo fue papa  
\- El dinero es dinero cariño, eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora sabemos, y te ayudaremos y veras que será el mejor en lo que sea que estudies, me tire a sus brazos abrazándolos a ambos , Scott nos abrazó a los 3,  
\- Veras que lo descubrirás, dijo Melissa, y no estarás solo estaremos contigo en todo momento, nos quedamos así durante lo que parecieron horas aunque solo fueron unos minutos. Cuando se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse  
\- Buenos días Familia, John, Derek no quiso alimentarme así que me mando hacia ustedes, se escuchó un zape y a Isaac quejarse  
\- Calla Isaac, es mentira John, le iba hacer su desayuno y dijo que él no comería mi comida rancia, que él quería los ricos hotcakes y huevos con tocino de Melissa. Todos rodamos nuestros ojos esos dos eran peor que Drake y Josh. Todos nos volteamos a ver sonriendo  
\- Lávense ordeno mama levantándose, le diré a Derek e Isaac que suban, que necesitan hablar con ellos, y a cada chico que llegue lo hare subir, talvez debas esperar a que lleguen así no repites la historia dijo mientras hacia un moño con su cabello, los 3 la vimos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, les hablare cuando el desayuno esté listo, tenemos mucho que hacer, así que cuando terminemos comenzaremos dijo, viéndonos, los 3 seguíamos sonriendo como idiotas, - que? pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza  
\- Te ves hermosa… mama ,te amo le dije , ella me abrazo muy fuerte  
\- Y yo a ti hijo termino al separarnos, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos las cuales limpie con mis dedos.  
\- Vamos John dijo estirando su manos hacia papa, papa sonrió le dio un beso en la cabeza a Scott y otro a mí tomando la mano de Melissa, Scott se levantó y beso a Melissa en la mejilla, mama y papa salieron y Scott volteo a verme  
\- Quieres que me lleve a Isaac para que hables primero con Derek?, cuando lleguen todos los chicos subiremos dijo, tome su mano  
\- No, quédate necesito que este aquí, Derek entenderá, el… Scott apretó mi mano  
\- Aquí estaré, traeré los dos colchones inflables para que estemos todos ahí me dijo le sonreí y salió de la habitación. 

Me dirigí a la ventana y vi como Beacon Hills despertaba, si, aún me sentía perdido y no sabía que estudiar o que hacer, pero tenía a mis padres y a mi hermanos, a unos amigos que matarían y morirían por mí, a un novio que me apoyara en todo momento. Hoy el fin de un año, el fin de mucho fracasos, y el inicio de un nuevo año, junto a mi manada, junto a mi familia, todo estará bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este es el primer fic que subo, no soy para nada buena escritora, pero me ayuda mucho el escribir en malos momentos, y bueno puede parecerse un poco tragico? pero es bien pony. Y este fic lo escribi hoy y no sabia si subirlo y no tengo mucho tiempo porque pasare el año nuevo en casa de mis primos, este fic es muy importante para mi por muchas razones y se que queda un poco inconcluso pero aun asi me gusto mucho.  
> Por cierto lamento si hay mucho problema con la ortografia pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Les deseo un feliz año Nuevo, que Dios los Bendiga! :D


End file.
